There have been many prior art toys where objects such as animated characters or figures are assembled from a plurality of different parts or sections. Some of these are simple put-together toys for younger children while others allow a mix-and-match of various parts to create a variety of different characters or figures.
Applicant is not aware of such devices which provide a particular illusion or image by the removal and/or replacement of particular portions of the object. In particular, applicant is not aware of such a device which provides the illusion of an object or character sinking into and/or emerging from quicksand, a pool of water or the like.